As computer industry develops, electrical components arranged in CPU have smaller and smaller size and higher and higher heat. For keeping normal temperature, which the electrical components work, they provide a larger area heat dissipation device arranged on the electrical components for carrying out the heat and keeping general operation of the electrical components.
With respect to FIG. 1, a conventional heat dissipation device includes a heat sink 10, a fan 11 and a fan adapter 12. The heat sink 10 is made of aluminum or copper materials and has a plurality of fins 13 disposed thereon. The heat sink 10 disposes on the electrical components (not shown), and connects therewith by proper devices, the heat, which is generated from the electrical components, transmits to and dissipates out from the heat sink 10.
The fan 11 connects aside of the heat sink 10, the fan adapter 12 encloses the heat sink 10. The fan adapter 12 is in a U shape and has an inlet 14 and an outlet 15, are respectively formed at a rear and a front thereof. While the fan 11 operates to drive flows, the flows run from the inlet 14, pass through the fins 13 for heat dissipation, and exhaust out of the outlet 15 by carrying the heat.
However, the outlet 14 has a cross-sectional area as same as that of the inlet 15, amount of flows through the inlet 15 equals to that of the outlet 14, and the heat remains around the outlet 14 but not dissipates away to affect the electrical components arranged therein.
Hence, the prior art improved is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.